


You owe me

by EveandJohnny



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Waller was not always in the high position she has in Suicide Squad. But it was always her goal to get just there. When she is kidnapped in the earlier days of her carrier an unknown woman comes to the rescue. Someone, who will meet her again in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me

Amanda Waller was on her way to work, determined to show the men at the office that she, a black woman, was very well capable to accomplish the tasks the government entrusted them with.  
She had been married for a month now to a man she didn’t love but who was in a higher position than herself. She only viewed this as another step towards her goal to become the most important woman the government had ever had to depend on.

“A dime, m’lady?” said a beggar and tore her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, looked at him and then made a dismissive move with her hand. He gave her a smirk. Waller had already forgotten him, she hurried further. There was an important meeting to attend that would hopefully bring her farther up the ladder of success.

Her next stop was a subway station. Before she could enter it she was suddenly swept away by the outpouring crowd. Then a hand in a leather glove pressed a poisoned handkerchief on her mouth. The stranger dragged her to an exit guarded by a chain-link fence. They left the door a little ajar for no special purpose but it was useful to a shadowy person who slipped through it behind them.

Waller was brought to an old and unused subway tunnel. There, a wooden stool was waiting for her. She was roughly pushed upon it, slowly awakening. When she looked around, she saw three hooded figures, their faces hidden with masks.

“What do you want from me?” she asked in a sharp tone. She might be careful but she wasn’t frightened.

The one in the middle laughed hideously. “Ah, Mrs. Waller, don’t be so rude. It is only a question we want to ask. See, there is a document in your purse we are interested in. It is nothing to be worried about. Only tell us what does it say and you will be free again.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I just have accountancy documents in there.”

They chuckled. “Don’t try to fool us. We saw how you put it in your purse this morning. We watched you and followed you. The beggar? He was one of us to slow you down. Now, talk to us!” the one in the middle demanded.

She shook her head. “Why don’t you just take it?”

They came towards her and one grabbed her collar. “Cooperate! We need your fingerprint and you know this very well, you bitch!”

She breathed heavily and tried to fist her hands. They forcefully got hold of her hands and tried to open them. But they didn’t come far.

A noose was wrapped around the left one’s neck and tightened. He gurgled and lost the grip of her hands. Before the others could help him they were torn back at their coats. They landed on their backs and before they could make a move someone stepped on them both. With one foot on each, the attacker drove their heels into the chests. The masked ones sputtered blood and it poured out of the holes in their thoraxes.

Waller was shocked. Finally, the killer stepped into the light. It was a young woman with shiny black hair, an hour-glass shaped body and exceptional taste in fashion. She pursed her red lips.

“Well, well. Mrs. Amanda Waller, or as I like to call you, the devil herself. Do you know why I have rescued you?”

Waller only stared at her.

The unfamiliar beauty started to walk up and down in front of her. “Now, you see, you are a very ambitious and already successful black woman. That impresses me. And… you have an extraordinary steep career before you. I can sense that. Don’t worry about the mess I have created. I will tidy that up later. You can go. If you hurry, you can still be on time.”

Without another glance she stepped out of the light again and disappeared into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, this is the event where Waller and my Lady Umbrella have first met. 
> 
> Careful, spoilers ahead:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> With your help (kudos/comments) I could also write the story where they both meet during Suicide Squad (at the end when Enchantress is defeated)


End file.
